


Pretty, Handsome, Awkward

by insert_screaming_here



Category: The Cancer Crew, The Filthy Frank Show (Web Series), Unholy Trinity (Youtube)
Genre: Completed, Freeform, IDubbbzTV - Freeform, Idubbbz - Freeform, Joji miller - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Writing Prompt, filthyfrank - Freeform, ian carter - Freeform, jojian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insert_screaming_here/pseuds/insert_screaming_here
Summary: Ian is really pretty, Joji is really handsome, and they're both really awkward.





	Pretty, Handsome, Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> song in title: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NrqOf-RNhfk
> 
> song while i was writing this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SNiI84v1u20

Now, Joji isn’t gay, but he can definitely tell that Ian is handsome. No, that’s not quite right. Ian isn’t really handsome, he’s pretty. Ian is a pretty boy and Joji isn’t gay, so telling him would probably give the wrong idea.

Ian is gay, and he knows for a fact that Joji is both handsome and pretty. Every time that Ian sees Joji, he wants to tell him, but he’s a bit too awkward for that. And Joji isn’t gay, and that would be weird.

But of course, Ian’s dumb mouth, and Joji’s stupid vocal chords decide to act up one day. It was inevitable. They’re filming in the rain and they notice each other at around the same time.

“Hey you’re-“The two of them start exactly in time with one another.

Ian pauses, allowing Joji time to speak, “You go ahead.”

But now the spotlight is exactly on Ian and the ignorant film of puppy-dog love isn’t clouding his brain anymore, and he’s not so sure that he really wants to state that Joji is good looking anymore. So he invites Joji to instead finish his own statement, “Nah man, it wasn’t that important, go ahead.”

Joji finds just as soon as Ian, that he too does not enjoy being the center of attention. So he splutters for words until Max seems to steal the air from his lungs in one patronizing suggestion.

“Why don’t you two just kiss already?” He sarcastically asks.

The obvious hint at an ironic joke is present in his voice, and it’s just enough to stop Joji and Ian from defending themselves, but not enough to stop the embarrassment that makes it known in the flooding of blood in their cheeks. It doesn’t help Ian’s case that Joji now looks like a stricken prince soaked with rain water, and Joji himself struggles to keep his thoughts contained when he notices the way that Ian’s blush seems to reach out to his ears and nose, which he seems to find very adorable.

“How about we say what we mean together on three?” Ian offers hesitantly. Joji nods an agreement.

“One,” Ian starts.

“Two,” Joji continues.

“Three!” Max shouts annoyingly.

“You’re really good looking!” Joji and Ian shout simultaneously, and it drowns out the “You two are faggots!” from Max.

Silence falls over the three of them but Max is barely containing his laughter. Ian and Joji both take a breath as though they want to say something, but a deafening thunder strike cuts them off.

“Let’s get into the car, boys,” Max says, just as the rain turns from a sprinkle to a downpour.

Ian and Max run and unlock their separate cars, and in a moment’s decision, Joji runs to Ian’s car instead of his own. He wants to talk. Because he didn’t expect Ian to be thinking along the same lines as him, and he most certainly didn’t expect to be so flattered by the compliment. Joji finds that he really doesn’t want the feeling that he gets in his chest when Ian smiles and laughs at him, that he would rather not stare at Ian’s soaked body because his shirt is stuck tight to his skin, and that despite not wanting it, he also does want to feel Ian’s lips against his own, because they look oh so very pink and kissable.

Now Ian’s had a crush for ages, but part of being a closeted gay is that things like that weren’t to be voiced. And so it never was. But the fact that no one, except for him, knows about his sickeningly heartfelt love for the somehow attractive man, doesn’t stop his mind from panicking and his thoughts from racing when said man climbs into his car unexpectedly and sopping wet.

“George?” Ian openly questions.

“Hi,” Is Joji’s only reply to hearing his name.

“Why are you in my car?” Ian barely breathes the words out because Joji’s body scent mixed with cologne is amplified by the rain, and even though that may sound absolutely disgusting, it’s actually very attractive and hard to ignore. It’s even harder to ignore when you both happen to be sitting in the back seats and Ian curses himself for not immediately getting into the driver’s seat.

“Because we’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and I needed to get inside somewhere,” Joji answers like a smartass.

Ian shakes his head, and takes his glasses off, as they’ve now fogged up from the air conditioning and humidity combined. “I mean; why are you in my car? You have your own car,” The words figuratively fall out of Ian’s mouth and slowly trail off as he’s now distracted by Joji’s defined body and Joji’s adorable, black, and slightly too long curls of hair framing his face. It all makes his gorgeous, almost black eyes stand out. It’s quite a breathtaking view.

“I jus’ wanted to talk to you,” Joji’s words also seem to fall away, as Ian’s jawline, just recently lit up by a strike of lightning, and fairytale hazel eyes seem to leave him without air in his lungs and no good explanation on his tongue. Joji mentally slaps himself for thinking the word “hazel.” Hazel means that he’s screwed. Hazel is the way you describe someone’s brown or green eyes when you’re in love with them. He should have noticed how deep of a pit he had dug himself into before he went and climbed into paramour’s car.

“Talk to me about what?” It comes out like a sigh and can hardly be qualified as a question from Ian’s mouth. But honestly, how could you expect him to be in complete control of how his mouth moves when he’s so busy watching the mouth of another right in front of him?

“About how pretty you are,” Now, Joji doesn’t normally think before he speaks, but even this is a bit much for him.

Ian’s breath seems to catch and he looks down from Joji’s lips to the floor, the entirety of his face now stained a bright red, “Um-“

Joji also seems to realize what’s happening and his eyes widened as an apology is ripped from his mouth in a hurry, “I’m sorry that was really weird of me to say-“

“No, it’s fine,” The car falls silent after Ian says this, and they listen to the sound of rain for a few seconds.

Joji tries to keep his gaze fixed out the window, but it’s extremely difficult to focus on one thing when your whole body is screaming at you to focus on another.

“I think that you’re attractive, too, for the record,” Ian finally admits, breaking off what was left of Joji’s concentration on the rain outside. “Wow, we’re being really gay right now,” Ian half says and half laughs the sentence.

Joji feels his heart make a strange, fluttery motion, which in turn leaves him light headed and flushed in the face. It hits him again how much he wants to kiss Ian, and Joji hasn’t been known to shy away from what he wants, but for some reason he really doesn’t want to fuck this up.

Joji seems to ignore the bit about them being really gay, and makes Ian currently feels like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. Joji isn’t helping by looking at him like he’s the most desirable thing he’s ever laid eyes on. “I probably shouldn’t have said that.”

“No, I’m actually,” Joji takes a deep breath in and then continues, “Really glad that you did.”

Ian isn’t sure how to respond because he realizes that Joji’s face is a lot closer than he last remembered, and he can feel his friend’s warm breath on his face. It smells like the mint gum he had chewed earlier.

Without his pink suit, glasses, hat, or any of the other silly props that he wore, Joji really was incredibly good looking. That was a conclusion that Ian came to a long time ago. He hadn’t really gotten to elaborate on that conclusion until this moment. Their heads are so close now, but Ian swears he hadn’t moved an inch, or at least he didn’t think that he had.

“Ian,” Joji’s voice is deep and barely a whisper, his eyes are dilated and Ian almost gets lost looking at them, “Can I kiss you?”

Ian can barely nod, just a slight movement up of his head, but it registers and suddenly Joji’s lips are on his, and it felt like the beginning of something, the prologue to a play.

Ian’s eyes close as he melts into the sensation, breathing in slightly as they break apart, only to reconnect, and leans into the feeling of Joji’s calloused hand gently holding the side of his face and brushing against his hair.

Joji finds it strangely cute when their noses brush, and how Ian is seemingly very inexperienced with kissing. It feels like Joji is thirteen again, just kissing for the first time, because of how hesitant and then immediately eager Ian responds. Ian’s tongue somehow finds its way into the equation, awkwardly pushing against Joji’s lips at first, until Ian finally relaxes into it. For a moment Joji questions if Ian has ever even kissed someone before.

Ian reaches out for someone to hold on to, and ends up grabbing on to Joji’s shirt and pulling them closer together. His other hand also finds its way to Joji’s t-shirt, feeling his smooth muscles through his shirt, before sneaking them under the hem of the fabric.

Joji gasps quietly at the sudden feeling of Ian’s cold hands trailing up his chest, but quickly connects their lips together again, missing the feeling already. He’s not quite able to focus on the fact that he’s currently making out with one of his, male, best friends, but he is able to focus on how he never wants to stop as he rests his arms over Ian’s shoulders.

Ian gets closer in every way that he can, and ends up in a bit of an awkward position, with Joji pressed up against the door, but Joji doesn’t seem to mind, so Ian doesn’t care either.

Ian slowly works up Joji’s shirt, about to pull it up over his head, until a loud banging shatters the nirvana, and Ian falls back onto the car seat, away from Joji.

“Come on ya homos, the rain’s stopped, let’s finish the skit,” Max’s voice sounds loud and clear from outside the car, while he knocks on the door window, obviously amused.

Once again, red hot embarrassment works its way up both Ian and Joji’s face. They stare at one another.

Ian grabs his glasses and clears his throat, “Yeah, uh, let’s go finish the skit.” Ian proceeds to clumsily open the door and nearly fall out of the car, and Joji catches himself smiling at how nervous the other man is, and how sexily messed up Ian’s hair now appears.

Well shit, man. Maybe Joji is gay.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr: @ScreamingHere


End file.
